Toucha Toucha Toucha Touch Me!
by Tony Dimera
Summary: Robin's feeling really frustrated, for an average teenage boy reason. Jinx, who the Titans had just captured, is willing to help though. Features a parody of a song from 'The Rocky Horror Picture Show'. Some weird humorous RobinxJinx RobJinx


**Toucha toucha toucha**

**Parody of Rocky Horror Picture Show song**

Beast Boy rushes into the Titans lounge were Raven, Starfire and Cyborg are watching TV.

"Guys, you're not going to believe what I just saw!"

The three look to Beast boy. "What have you seen friend Beast Boy?"

"Robin-Jinx, oh it's just to horrible!" Beast Boy screamed. The others became very concerned.

"What's happened? Did that clown hurt robin? I knew it was a mistake to let him question her on his own." Raven stated seeming very worried. The others raised, ready to rush to Robin's aid.

"No, believe me you don't want to see what's happening! Robin's fine it's just…" Beast Boy paused. "I was watching the two and-"

"You were spying on them you mean." Cyborg added.

"Fine! Whatever, and they…Oh my god they…"

"What friend Beast Boy? What has happened to friend Robin?"

Beast Boy sighed. "Well…"

0

"So Jinx, are you going to tell me were Brother Blood and the rest of H.I.V.E. is hiding?" Robin asked his prisoner. The Titans had captured Jinx earlier when she attempted to Rob a bank with Gizmo and Mammoth.

"I'll tell you nothing boy blunder! What are you going to do? Throw me in jail? I'll break out! You won't even hit me, you're too much of a goodie, goodie!" Jinx mocked. Her hands were tied together with a spell preventing rope.

Robin gritted his teeth and let out a howl of frustration. Jinx cocked an eyebrow and smiled deviously.

"Uh oh, you've got a lot of things pent up eh Rob-o?"

Robin sighed. "What are you talking about Jinx?"

"Well, you've got hormones to deal with hero boy. You've got to let them out, that's why you've been fighting harder then normal right? Because you're sexually frustrated." Jinx revealed giggling slightly.

Robin shook his head. "You're insane; did you know that clown witch?"

"You're in denial!" Jinx mocked.

"I am not!"

"Fine, prove it." She dared. "Kiss me."

Robin looked confused. Jinx rolled her eyes.

"Kiss me, and if you don't feel anything that proves I'm wrong kay?"

Robin considered it for a moment and shrugged. "Fine." He leaned in and kissed the witch on the lips. He tried to pull out, but he found he could not. The power of the kiss refused to release him.

When he finally managed to pull back, an odd smile crossed his face.

"So how did that feel Robin?" Jinx asked, knowing the answer. In truth she had really enjoyed the kiss to, and she wanted more from her captor. "Come on what are you feeling?"

Robin paused. Beast Boy peered close at the two through the crack in the door.

0

Robin:

I was feeling done in… felt like I'll never win

This is the first time I've ever kissed before.

_Cyborg:_

_You mean Robin and Jinx..._

_Beast Boy:_

_Uh, huh_

Robin:

I thought there's no use getting

Into heavy petting

Ever time I tried before I got into trouble

Those are Times I've tried forgetting.

Now all I really need to know is how to go.

You've shown me a lot and I want more.

_Raven, Cyborg and Starfire:_

_More, more, more._

Robin:

If you won't put up any resistance. I willing to go the distance

I will not think of Star or Raven, Jinx I need your assistance.

Toucha toucha toucha touch me

Teach me to be dirty

Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me

Ceature of the night.

(Robin cuts Jinx free of the ropes.)

Jinx:

Well if anything grows, under your spandex costume clothes,

I'll oil you up and rub you down.

_Raven, Cyborg and Starfire:_

_Down, down, down._

Jinx:

And that's just one small fraction of the main attraction

Let's go to your training room, it's time for action!

Jinx:

Toucha toucha toucha touch me

I'll show you how to be dirty

Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me

Robin:

Creature of the night!

_Cyborg:_

_Robin said toucha toucha toucha touch me?_

_Starfire:_

_The two wish partake in of the being dirty?_

_Cyborg:_

_Jinx said thrill me, chill me, fulfill me?_

_Raven:_

_Creature of the night?_

Robin:

Toucha toucha toucha touch me I want to be dirty

Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me, creature of the night.

Jinx:

Creature of the night

Starfire: (Very confused)

A variety of nighttime creature?

Beast Boy: (Vomiting)

Creature of the night.

Cyborg: (Laughing at Beast Boy)

Creature of the night.

Raven: (Seething with jealousy)

Creature of the night?

Terra: (Just arriving, looking very confused)

Uh, creature of the night?

Robin:

Creature of the night.

Jinx:

Creature of the night!

**THE END**


End file.
